


Jacob Marley's Chain

by Butterfly



Series: Vids [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanvid, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-16
Updated: 2009-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther's skeletons aren't content to stay in the closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jacob Marley's Chain

**Author's Note:**

> "Jacob Marley's Chain" is performed by Aimee Mann.
> 
>  
> 
> **Download link:**
> 
>  
> 
> .divx file 28.2 MB; [zipped](http://www.paravio.net/vids/JacobMarleysChain.divx.zip)
> 
> Thanks to par_avion (LJ/DW) for generously hosting my videos.


End file.
